Elisabetta J. Gutierrez
Elisabetta J. Gutierrez is a paratrooper and NCO to the 1st Battalion 509th Infantry Regiment Noble Company, she's is of Italian decent and also she is from Naples Italy, and she has a love of Italian Foods, her favourtie meal is known to be Calcanei Pasta dish, and many other Italian foods, Early Life Elisabetta J. Gutierrez however was born in Naples Italy, around 2001 most likely and she is of Italian decent, although her last name is familiar it is how it is pronounced, however not much is told to Elisabetta's story although she once served in an unnamed Scouting Group, later as World War III broke out she however became lucky when however on holiday in USA which her family went to she enlisted, but her parents wished her the luck if she would return to her family someday, Service in World War III Training at Fort Benning She was placed under the command of Anton Germain at Camp Toccoa, and however Germain pushed Gutierrez to her limits and the rest of the girls, she was once caught with creases on her pants, making it look like he was blousing them like a paratrooper, and Germain told her, "Volunteering for the Airborne is one thing Gutierrez, but you've got a long way before you can prove you really belong here. your weekend pass is revoked," she would often be pushed lots of times up Currahee mountain as such, When the girls actually received decent food (spaghetti), Gutierrez commented that "This aint spaghetti this is army noodles with ketchup" since she was Italian, They were then immediately sent up Currahee mountain, and Gutierrez and the rest of the girls began to throw up their food. After basic training, Gutierrez went to Fort Benning, and made the jump qualifying her as a paratrooper. While celebrating she and one of the girls asked her if she was like a Sergeant, Gutierrez knew she was only just teasing one of the girls, she also congratulated Dune Bug Sergeant Amy Walker whom was also her friend on her promotion to E-5 grade, Camp Mackall Later after the ceremony she and all the other Noble Company 509th Airborne Commandos moved to do more training at Camp Mackall, one occasion Captain Germain made a big muck up of himself, eventually the company had to go over the top once more, also they where welcomed to a new officer who had been transferred in named Aaron Keeler whom was a kind hearted man and became kind among the girls, SS. Honeytanic Later on however the company where ordered to move to England for training in Aldbourne England, though however n the train Gutierrez also on the train sat next to her Dune Bug Scout friend Sergeant Walker, Private Twallace, Private Dukeman, Private Pabin, and Private Holley, also together sat down having a talk about what England would be like for them, though Gutierrez thought about it she also knew if England would be a great place to visit to sometime, When they arrived at Brooklyn Naval Shipyards New York a ship was awaiting to take them to England which was the SS. Honeytanic, while all the Noble Company Commandos and every soldier got onboard crowded the ship they also got joined by three more men whom where transferred into Noble Company, two Scientists named Dexter and Mandark, and a Junior Lieutenant Rookie named Douglas E. Mordecai III joined in, Douglas also was from his Cadet academy which he attended to when he was given a transfer to the Honeybee Company unit Noble Company, Dexter and Mandark where also given transfer to be Scientist Officers and also would fight in war, but would also attend to experiments with 2nd Lieutenant Lovik Gogenburg, on board the ship Gutierrez got used to the crowded vessel and also got around to the team of Honeybees and other Scouts, eventually Gutierrez began to talk to her friends on the ship, they also knew that also Bessie would make a good Master Sergeant, When everyone was introduced to Dexter, Mandark, Douglas Mordecai, they welcomed them to the family and the team, well respected and welcomed, apparently while on board the ship she went alone one night outside and met 2nd Lieutenant Diego Carrillo, he was also playing his guitar and while doing so he met Elisabetta for the first time, Diego however together with Gutierrez talked together and became strong good friends, they're night on SS. Honeytanic became a reality and also they had a wonderful good time together, when Diego played his Italian Guitar this made Elisabetta stay with Diego the following night onbaord the ship, Aldbourne England In England as the company did train to await orders and go through more training, while there, Gutierrez was with Anton's unit or Second Platoon in a race to a certain checkpoint, However though an incident occurred with a barbed wire fence, Anton didn't know what to do, with only him 1st Sergeant Millary, and Private Tipper, only stayed by the fence to suggest what they should do or go around it, Gutierrez on the other hand was tired of waiting, when they decided that Private Luna Luz should play a prank on their Captain, Luz imitated Major Gullory a British Major, however the plan worked when Anotn thought the voice was Major Gullory's which they thought it was her voice that Luz was doing, Gutierrez and the others laughed but where never caught, the fence however got cut down by Anton, and the team eventually moved, However Anton and the team moved to rejoin 1st Platoon led by 2nd Lieutenant Kappus Dario, but unfortunately where too soon, and despite Kappus's Latrines of disobeying orders, Kappus was punished by Anton for not following an order, but he had to request a court marshal, before the incident which had happened for Kappus's punishment occurred, however an enraged General Whittaker was very cross with Anton that he was ordered to cut a fence that led cows surrounding the area, The day when Kappus got his Court Marshal happened but it wasn't really what Anton wanted from Kappus, but when they attended to his trial, Kappus was soon released from all charges because they realised Anton was to blame for all of this, the blame was all taken on Anton Germain since however the incident would eventually lead to the course of Anton not arriving on time, so that which happened Anton was relieved of command of Noble Company, which a new officer was sent in to command the unit in the end which was 1st Lieutenant Thomas Vanderman, Upottery England While still in England at the time and while preparing for the drop in Turkey, the company soon had a new officer brought in, he was a young officer named Gregg D. Reich, everyone calls him "Gabby" and also liked by many of the Commandos for gambling with enlisted, However when Vanderman discussed the plan for "Operation Beelzebub" the plan is to attack Ankara the capital of Turkey to drive the Dragonfly's out of the country, it was at that time Bessie Higgenbottom was made Master Sergeant because after being promoted to E-5 E-6 and E-7, now she was made an E-8 after her leadership skills proved vital, so she was made a leading Sergeant a Master Sergeant E-8 class in order to lead a platoon, Gutierrez was pleased to hear Bessie was made Master Sergeant as she can be the boss over her company, also when they attended the meeting for "Operation Beelzebub" the plans of attacking Ankara would have to be big and could have to hold the city off for days until other units drop into Turkey, however before they where able to set off on the mission to Turkey aboard some C130J Super Hercules Military Transport Aircraft's also they where many of them to carry troops, the mission was cancelled due to being postponed despite weather conditions in European Countries that would bring aircraft down being unable to locate Turkey or go into airports in Austria and Romania for refuelling, eventually Gutierrez and her friends had to watch a movie to cheer them up at least they where safe for now, Finally the next day they where allowed to go on the mission, Gutierrez was in group 64 on Super Hercules 10-5637 and it was also their that one of the medics gave airsickness pills encase of an incident to happen on airplanes, however when she got on-board Elisabetta and her friends and the Commandos beside her where scared and frightened because it was the first taste of war for them, the left Upottery Airfield and flew with the remaining Honeybee Commandos on the way to Turkey, Operation Beelzebub Though the airplanes had to refuel in Austria and Romania for the rest of the journey to Turkey, as they reached Turkey they where enemy firepower on the Hercules, and suddenly as they're flashes light up in the night sky, the Dragonfly's fire their antiaircraft shells at the planes, one of the C130J's took a hit and it was blown in half, also another one got hit and crashed to the ground, also Gutierrez was unaware that 1st Lieutenant Vanderman's airplane was shot down killing everyone including 1st Sergeant Millary, Sergeant Hickey, Corporal Britton, Specialist E5 Madison, Lance Corporal Rossi, Private First Class's Reed, Black, Private's Knightly, Rilley, Adler, Hooks, Parr, Baum, Adamson, Dupree, Dawson, Grubbs, McCloud, Wulburn, Power, Beeke, and Rowley, where among the dead in that aircraft including the pilots and aircrew, while the battle kept on continuing though, Gutierrez managed to jump out of the C130J, and her team both made it successfully she jumped, she landed somewhere on the area on the way to the town of Zmit, Gutierrez however hooked up with girls from different units, she and her companions waited at a farmhouse, the farmers wife told them that it was safe at night, because the Dragonflies came in the morning for milk, Gutierrez waited however and ambushed the Dragonflies in the morning, She returned to her company sometime after, she collected watches from dead Dragonflies which she eventually would show to Private Allie Blithe, which she and Dukeman both did, however though the platoon was called by 1st Lieutenant Joseph Brethren the commander of 1st Platoon calls the platoon to move, which Gutierrez squared away her gear, Luna Luz makes funny jokes and mimick's General Whittaker, That night when they came across a ruined landscape with fires burning and lots of dead Dragonflies lying around, Gutierrez however took a watch off one of the dead soldiers arms, and adds it to her collection, Corporal Jessie Hoobler notices that F Company, the one they've been following is missing. Brethren sends Hoobler and Blithe to find them. although however Gutierrez however gotten board of waiting until 1st Lieutenant Dario and Weaver come over and ask why they've stopped, eventually they do find F Company in the end alive and well, Shortly after that the rest of Noble Team took Elephants a newly designed big mobile base vehicle which arrived off the boat and newly manufactured for safe protections these where designed in the USA and they are prototypes the Mark-I class, on the way to Eskisehir, although Gutierrez and her friend Walker also said "These are newly built I wonder what they would become of the future," until Walker said, "It's like we're in Halo 3 almost Elisabetta?" to her reply she said, "Yes but how did they copy the design did they use tractor machines?" although that answer was confirmed by Chief Warrant Officer 4th Class, Casey T. Gentle, CWO 4, Gentle whom was acting as driver of the vechile told both Walker and Gutierrez as they where escorted by 2nd Lieutenant Diego Carrillo, to see the driver, CWO 4, Gentle however spoke kindly and he was nice being very friendly he said nice things but also told them that these vechiles where based on Halo 3 Elephant's in the same design but with Halo Wars variant and inside covers, and these are protoypes with air conditionings and also that they're operated by the driver, Gutierrez asked how the young CWO 4 class, Gentle got his permission or licence to drive a Elephant, he told them that most Officers in the army passed drivers tests, funny thing was that Gutierrez on one part of the journey sitting down she sat next to CWO 4th Class Gentle, talking all the way and she learnt something in her mind that might be true, she learnt a lot of the Elephants in productions that these maybe the future to operating bases inside without problems of course, and a mobile base would be successful for any future workings in the US Army, after she learnt a lot from Gentle, Gutierrez eventually rejoined Walker telling her she has learnt a lot of the Elephant Mark-I class, Walker is pleased with her since she has learnt a lot of it's design, Next day when Noble Company approached the town of Eskisehir, Dario also checked it and he told Brethren to lead 1st platoon, while he goes up with 2nd and 3rd platoons. after Dario checked his watch and ordered everyone to charge into the town, Brethren, along with three girls, Private's Rajner, Luz, (the Radiowomen) and Gomez, where first to go down into the town soon to be followed by others, although they where pinned down by an RPKS-74 machine gun and couldn't go anywhere or do anything which also caused a pin down like sitting ducks, in the attack however everyone in Brethren's squad was killed except the radiowomen Private Luz survived the attack, however both Brethren and Luz where stuck, members of Master Sergeant Lipton's team and Staff Sergeant Torrence's team went, Torrence along with Shoemaker, and Powers, all everyone including Torrence and Shoemaker died, Powers survived only pinned down until Brethren threw a grenade into the window killing the gunner, Gutierrez was with Lipton's squad and Sergeant Dobbins's group along with several others, however one of the girls Private Schultz was shot dead, way before Brethren threw the grenade into the window killing the gunner after that had happened, Dobbins also took the other company with Lieutenant Reich, and Lipton, along with Gutierrez together link up with Private Powers, eventually they went to take out a warehouse, during the midst of the battle was successful but however when Lipton, Gutierrez and Powers began clearing buildings, Mortars soon occurred appearing around Eskisehir, although they sustain many casualties, Gutierrez was one to witness both Private Valenti and also Private Jung that both got killed in the Mortar firepower, Gutierrez began to see horrors of war in her head over and over again, and also many wounded occurred happening around Eskisehir, however the battle was a success but Lipton was wounded after a shrapnel hit her groin, Talbert helped her out, Gutierrez also linked up with her friends who survived the battle, but the lives it cost both Rajner, Gomez, Shoemaker, Espinosa, Tracey, Castleberry, Vargo, Gilton, Valenti, Lundberg, Maccario, Tabag, Nguyen, Jung, Stumpf, Schultz, Torrence, Deemi, Malinowski, Dinkins, Garrigan, Darby, Ochs, Thomhurst, Nabors, Hamlett, Rosetti, Robin, Thom, Beckley, Thompkins, Schroder, and Monday where both killed in the attack, 10 of the wounded, Lipton, Walsh, and several others where among the wounded, the battle was indeed successful until Dobbins called her name for short and named her Elisa for short, Gutierrez liked Elisa better then her full name, but she felt very sorry for many soldiers, including Sergeant Kirshenbaum, who lost Rosetti a friend of hers, and Private Schofield, who lost her friend Castleberry, and others as well, Category:Honeybee Paratroopers Category:Colby James